


A Calm Ride Home

by BlooShark



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooShark/pseuds/BlooShark
Summary: Bitty and Jack are commuting from the airport to Jack's parent's home and both are super sleepy.





	A Calm Ride Home

A subway train zooms below the streets of Montreal like blood beneath skin. Within its steel walls are Bitty and Jack, wordlessly sitting together with their suitcases and bags.

Bitty has his phone in his lap with earbuds connected to it. One bud sits in his right ear while the other is in Jack’s left. Slow, gentle songs play to match the drowsy mood of the world above them where even the sun is not up yet. Bitty yawns and lets his head fall onto Jack’s wide shoulder. He closes his eyes and shifts closer so that his leg is completely pressed against Jack’s. His warmth seeps through Jack's clothes and skin, travels up his nerves, and tickles his spinal cord. Jack’s heart beat fast enough for him to hear the pulsing past the train’s rumbling and Bitty’s playlist.

Jack gulps and glances around the subway cart. There are four other people who look ready to go back home and hide in bed for another hour. His eyes land on Bitty who smells like Jack’s shampoo and airport coffee. Bitty who has faint eye bags after devoting hundreds of hours into being a team captain, student, and good boyfriend who talks to Jack even if it is well past midnight.

Knowing that no one is looking, Jack using the boldness in his blood to place a large hand on Bitty’s tiny knee, past his gym shorts. If he was a little more awake, he would never dare to be showing so much pda. However, Bitty's skin is so soft and pink and warm; Jack can’t help but to rub and feel more of Bitty. “Jack, sweetheart,” Bitty mumbles, “what are you up to?”

“Nothing,” Jack smiles and pats Bitty’s knee. The train squeals to a stop at a station, but no one gets on or off. Bitty snakes his hand out of his Providence Falconers hoodie and weaves his fingers with Jack’s. He tilts his head to Jack’s ear and says,

“Wake me up when we’re home.” Then presses his lips to Jack’s stubbly jaw and returns to resting on his shoulder. Jack raises their locked hands and kisses the back of Bitty’s hand.

“With you here, I'm already home." He leans his head on top of Bitty's and closes his eyes. 

They end up sleeping until they reach the end of the line, missing their stop.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic lol.


End file.
